


How To Make Your Dream Guy To Fall In Love With You?

by Amylissa



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ChanKai, F/M, Genderswap, XiuChen - Freeform, baeksoo - Freeform, layhan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 22:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7482363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amylissa/pseuds/Amylissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tao is a fashionable 16 year old. She has a crush towards Sehun who is her classmate. No matter what she does, Sehun didn't bother to spare her a glance. Taking her mama's advice, she decided to ignore Sehun. Will her plan be successful and  finally get her dream guy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted from my AFF 
> 
> Reference:  
> Chuntao - Tao  
> Kristina - Kris  
> Yixin - Lay  
> Junghwa - Chen  
> Chanmi - Chanyeol  
> Kyungsoon - D.O

Tao groaned when the sunlight hit her face. She pulled her blanket over her face before she turned her body away from the window. She almost went back to sleep and her dream about her long term crush when her mom’s deep voice interrupted her.

“Kim Chuntao! Get up!”

Tao frowned as she got down from her queen sized bed. She grabbed her towel and went to her bathroom. She finished in 15 minutes, which she considered to be a quick time for her since she usually takes almost 30 minutes. She then threw her towel towards her arm chair before walking to the wardrobe.

She took out her school uniform and start changing into it. She then walked towards her dressing table and start combing her hair. She decided to tie her long black hair into ponytail and stare at her appearance in the mirror. She hummed in satisfaction at her appearance, hoping that today’s look will finally manage to attract her dream guy’s attention.

“Tao! You better get your ass over here or there will be no breakfast for you.”

Tao scoffed. She hated it when her mama started nagging her especially when it's still so early. She grabbed her bag and stepped out of her room. She then walked towards the dining room and approached her dad who was reading the newspaper with his reading glasses on.

“Good morning, daddy.” Tao kissed Joonmyun’s cheek.

Kristina walked out from the kitchen and put the plates down on the table. She then sat beside her husband.

“Why are you taking so long?”

“Duh, I need to be perfect. If I'm not, how am I going to capture Sehunnie’s attention?” Tao took a seat in front of her dad.

“Don’t be so rude toward me, young lady. I’m your mom.” Now Kristina understood how her mother felt when she was the same age as Tao. “Forgive me for all the trouble that I've caused you, mom.”

Joonmyun stopped reading the newspaper and took off his reading glasses, “Taozi-baby, I thought we already had a discussion about this. You will only get yourself a boyfriend after you graduate from high school.”

“Daddy, there are two more years before I graduate. What if someone managed to steal Sehunnie from me by that time?” Tao whined childishly.

“But, baby…”

“Joon, just let Tao be. Don’t ever forget that we also became lovers when we were still 16 years old.”

“Those are two different things.”

“How it is different?” Kristina raised her eyebrow challengingly.

Joonmyun sighed. He was just never going to win against his beautiful wife, “I give up.”

Tao smiled in triumph. She mentally thanked her mama for being able to convince her dad to finally let her have boyfriend without waiting to graduate from high school. Now no one is going to stop her from getting Sehun.

Somewhere inside a room, Sehun suddenly sneezed. He then wiped his nose using tissue, wondering if he had gotten the flu.

 

 

“Bye, daddy. Bye, mama.”

Tao ran towards her school building, feeling excited because she just couldn't wait to meet Sehun. Kristina just shook her head at her daughter's behavior. She then turned to face her husband, and she chuckled when she saw the frown on her husband’s lips. It was very understandable that Joonmyun was still unable to accept that their daughter is going get herself a boyfriend since Joonmyun actually had a huge daughter complex.

“Joon, will you stop frowning?”

“How can we allow Taozi to have boyfriend? She is still young, yeobo.”

“She is already sixteen. Need I refresh your memory again that we lost our virginity to each other when we were sixteen, my dear husband?” Kristina raised her eyebrows suggestively.

Joonmyun choke at his wife’s words, “Kristina!”

“What? I’m only stating the truth. Now, start driving. I don’t want to be late.”

“Yes, yeobo.” Joonmyun muttered.

 

 

Tao skipped towards her class. She opened the door and her face brightened up when she spotted Sehun was already inside the class who has been her crush sincr he had transferred to her school a year ago. Ever since then, she would do anything to gain Sehun’s attention. Although, Sehun had never bothered to spare a glance at her, she wouldn’t give up. She will definitely make Sehun fall in love with her. She then stepped into the class and sat beside Sehun.

“Good morning, Sehunnie.” Tao chirped cheerfully.

“Good morning.” Sehun replied coldly. His eyes never straying from the book that he was currently reading.

“What are you reading, Sehunnie?”

“I don’t think you would able to understand even if I told you.”

Tao pouted, “You’re such a meanie.”

“Then you can stop talking to me.” Sehun turned to the next page. “Why does she have to be so adorable?”

“I…”

Tao stopped her words halfway when someone opened the door. She groaned annoyingly when Jongin stepped inside the class after bidding goodbye to Chanmi, his girlfriend who is also the basketball captain.

She didn’t have anything against Sehun’s best friend. She just didn’t like how whenever Jongin was around, Sehun would turn his attention to Jongin and start shutting her down.

She sighed before she buried her face into her folded arms. What can she do to gain Sehun’s attention? She was so immersed in her thoughts that she didn’t realize that Sehun had finally taken his eyes off from his book and start staring at her.

Sehun stopped his staring when Jongin elbowed him in the stomach, “What?”

“So, when are you going to confess?” Jongin grinned. He knows that his best friend has actually fallen in love with Tao. It's just that Sehun has too much pride to admit his feelings, which is why he kept treating Tao coldly.

“Shut up.” Sehun whispered angrily, hoping that Tao didn’t hear their conversation. The last thing he want was for Tao to know about his real feelings.

“Don’t ever say that I didn't try to help you. You should forget about your pride and confess soon. You don’t want Tao to finally get fed up with your cold attitude, right?”

Sehun didn’t say anything. He just stared at Tao, “Will Tao really get fed up with me once and for all?”

 

 

Tao decided to stop by her mama’s bakery shop so she could get advice from her mama about how to get her dream guy since it is obvious that she couldn't ask her mama’s opinion when her dad was around. Her dad really needed to overcome his daughter complex because it was starting to irritate her.

She used the back door since she knows the bakery is usually busy around this hour since it is lunch time right now. She stopped in her tracks when she heard a groan coming from the kitchen. She hid herself behind the wall and saw one of her mother's employees, Junghwa, pushing Minseok, who is also her mama's employee, toward the counter.

“God, Junghwa! We are working right now!” Minseok tried to push Junghwa away, even though it was very tempting for him to have sex with his wife inside the kitchen.

“I don’t care. I want you now.” Junghwa purred.

“Honey, can we just wait until we get home? Others can walk on us right now.”

Junghwa unbuttoned Minseok’s shirt, one button at a time. “I already told you that I don’t care.”

Tao smirked, feeling evil. She purposefully walked out from her hiding place. She almost laughed when she saw Minseok’s face turn red after he saw her, but she managed to withhold her laughter.

“Don’t mind me. Continue whatever you were trying to do. Just make sure you don’t make a mess in the kitchen. Mama can become scary when she is angry.”

Tao managed to hear the couple arguing before she stepped out from the kitchen. She knows very well that it wouldn’t be too long before Minseok finally caved into Junghwa’s demand.

She stopped walking again and she frowned when she saw a male customer trying to hit on her mama. Well, she can’t really blame them since her mama can still be considered a very beautiful woman - even though her mama is almost 36 years old. 

With her mama’s long, blonde hair and tall, lean figure, men just can’t stop throwing themselves at her mama. No wonder her dad is quite possessive towards her mama.

“Sir, please leave now. There are still other customers who need to pay.” Kristina tried to control her temper since her patience was almost reaching her limit. She is definitely going to punch this shameless man if he still didn’t want to leave her shop.

“I will only leave if you agree to go out date with me.”

“Sir…”

Well, it is about time for Tao to save her mama from that male customer because she can see that her mama’s patience has already reached its limit. Tao approached her mama and hugged her from behind.

“Mama.”

“God, Tao! Don’t you ever do that again. You almost give me heart attack.” Kristina rubbed her chest to calm down her racing heart. “What are you doing here?”

“I came to visit you and maybe get a free cake. Then I saw this shameless man trying to hit on my mama. Daddy wouldn’t like it if he heard about this.”

Only then the man realizes the wedding band on Kristina’s finger, “I will take my leave now. Sorry for the trouble that I have caused.”

Tao glared at the male customer who was walking out of the shop. At least the man had learned his place and decided to leave.

“I will treat you with your favorite cake as long as you promise me that you will hide this from your dad.”

“Mama, there is no need for you to bribe me with cake to shut me up. I will still hide this matter from dad’s knowledge. I don't want to hear your love making again, thank you very much.”

Kristina blushed, remembering that one time where Joonmyun had gotten so jealous because someone had tried to flirting with her again. Later that night, Joonmyun tried to show her who she really belonged to and they ended up having sex for the whole night. It was quite embarrassing when her teenage daughter had heard her moans and asked her to tone it down a little because Tao needed her beauty sleep.

“Mama, are you busy? I need your advice.”

“I will just ask Junghwa to replace me at the cashier.”

“I don’t think that she is currently available since she is busy with Uncle Minseok doing... you know.”

“Again? I already warned them about that. Why can't they listen to me? I have no choice but to ask Yixin to replace me. Just hope that your uncle Luhan won't have my head for overworking his pregnant wife.”

Tao rolled her eyes, “Uncle Luhan is very stupid. How can it be considered "overworking" when Aunty Yixin only stands in front the cashier?”

“I can’t agree more, but Yixin is very good worker. I can’t lose her service simply because of Luhan-ge’s overprotective behavior. Now go wait for me at the table. I will bring your drink and your favorite red velvet cake.”

“Thank you, mama.”

Tao chooses the table beside window. She taps her finger on the table while she is waiting for her mama. She raised her head when she heard steps approaching her. She smiled in delight when she saw her mama, remaining true to her word, bringing her favourite red velvet cake.

Kristina put down the tray on the table and sits in front of Tao, “So what is it that you want to talk about?” Kristina asks, stirring her coffee.

“About Sehunnie! He treats me so coldly no matter how hard I try to gain his attention. I don’t know what I should do anymore to make him finally look at me.”

“Maybe you should give up in pursuing this Sehun guy since it is very clear that he isn’t interested.”

“No way!”

Kristina sighed, “You’re just stubborn as your dad.”

“Mama, tell me how did you make daddy fall in love with you?”

Kristina laughed, “I think you should ask that question to your dad since he is the one who made me fall in love with him.”

“Eh? I don’t believe you. Daddy seems like a very nice and shy guy.”

“Your dad is anything but shy. He was quite persistent in pursuing me during high school.” Kristina smiled fondly when she recalled the memories of her and her husband during their high school time. She still can’t believe that the man that she used to hate is now her husband of almost 15 years.

“I just never thought that daddy had this side of him. Still, I can’t ask daddy about this. He still can’t accept that I’m going to get myself a boyfriend.”

“Your dad has huge daughter complex. Therefore, he needs time to come to terms with the fact that you’re going to have a boyfriend.”

“Then what should I do?” Tao pouted. “I can’t wait until daddy manages to overcome his daughter complex. Some girl may steal Sehunnie from my grasp and I can’t let that happen.”

“Taozi, how about you try to ignore this Sehun guy for a few weeks and see how he reacts?”

“Will it work?”

“I don’t know, but there is no harm in trying right? If he really likes you, he will definitely feel uneasy if you start to ignore his presence.”

“You’re right, mama. Thank you so much. I will definitely clean my room on my own from today onwards.”

Kristina chuckled, “You better keep your promise, Taozi. Don’t start making excuses whenever I want you to clean up your messy room.”

“Don’t worry, mama. I will definitely keep my promise.”

“Then I’ll go continue my work. You can do your homework here and wait until the shop closes so we can go home together.”

“Okay, mama.”

Tao then took her fork and stabbed her red velvet cake. She just can’t wait to start her plan tomorrow. She just hoped that her plan will work this time and that she finally gets Sehun to fall in love with her.


	2. Chapter 2

Today is the day when Tao is going to start her plan. She's hoping that she is strong enough to do it. She feels like she won't be able to take it if she can’t talk with Sehun for a day. However, if it meant that she'd be able to be with Sehun in the end, it was worth it.

“Jiayou! Hwaiting!”

Tao stopped talking to herself when she heard a chuckle coming from behind her. She turned her head and she blushed when she saw her dad who had amusing expression on his face.

“Daddy, how long have you been standing there?”

Joonmyun approached Tao, “Not very long. I would have thought that my baby panda had lost her mind since she was talking to herself, but I know my baby panda very well.” Joonmyun pinched his daughter’s cheek.

“Daddy! It hurts!” Tao whined as she rubbed her cheek.

Joonmyun just chuckled at Tao’s childish behavior, “Your mom asked me to call you for breakfast. We better go now before she gets angry.”

Tao nodded her head. She and Joonmyun then walked towards the dining room where Kristina just finished putting the plates down on table. She turned her head when she heard steps approaching her.

“I asked you to call our daughter not have some bonding time with her.”

Joonmyun just scratched his neck, “Well…”

Kristina giggled when she saw her husband’s guilty expression. She then pinched Joonmyun’s nose, “I’m not really that mad.”

“Can’t you stop acting lovey dovey while I’m trying to eat my breakfast?”

Kristina slapped Tao’s head.

“Mama!”

“You deserve it. You’re getting so rude nowadays.”

Tao pouted and then continued to eat her breakfast. Kristina just shook her head at her daughter’s behavior. She then sat in front of Tao while her husband sat beside her.

“Yeobo, I’m very sorry. I can’t pick you up today because I have to attend a court hearing. Will you be okay to go back on your own?”

“I will just ask Minseok-oppa or Luhan-ge to send me home. So you don’t have to worry about me. Just focus on your job, okay?”

Joonmyun grabbed Kristina’s hand and kissed her knuckle, “Thank you for being so understanding.”

“Ughh gross. I think I've lost my appetite.” Tao pretend to make a disgusted face.

“Good, I will feed Candy your breakfast then.”

Kristina was about to take the plate away, but Tao quickly stopped her, “Mama, I’m only joking. Can’t you take a joke at all?”

“You better start eating your breakfast now before I really feed Candy your breakfast.”

Joonmyun just watched his wife and daughter bickering with a fond smile on his lips.

“Why are you smiling like fool?”

“Thank you for giving me such a perfect family, yeobo.”

Kristina chuckled, “Start eating your breakfast, you cheesy dork.”

 

Tao stepped into the classroom. She was about to go to her favorite seat which was located beside Sehun’s table, but she suddenly remembered her plan. Therefore, she decide to choose the seat that was located at the back of class. She pretended that she didn’t see Sehun and Jongin staring at her. She quickly took out her textbook and pretended to read it.

Sehun raised his eyebrows before turning his head. He wondered what was wrong with Tao today because she would usually choose to sit beside him. He glared at his best friend who had been staring at him.

“What do you want?”

“I already told you to confess soon, but you don’t want to listen to my advice. See, Tao has finally fed up with your cold attitude.”

“Shut up, Kkamjong.”

 

Tao was texting her mama to inform her that she would be going to stop by her bakery shop after school today. She wanted to borrow her mama’s credit card since there is a Gucci sale today and she didn’t have enough money right now. Let's just hope that her mama is willing to let her borrow her credit card without nagging her about not overspending on unnecessary items. As if that would happen. Gucci is never unnecessary. 

She jumped in shock when a pair of hands suddenly slammed her table. She raised her head and she saw Sehun is standing in front of her with an unreadable expression on his face.

“Yes?” Tao squeaked out because Sehun somehow looked so scary right now.

“Why didn’t you sit beside me just now?”

“I just wanted a change of scenery.” Tao mentally patted herself on the back for not stuttering in front Sehun.

“I see. Ermm….so do you want to join me…I mean my friends and I for lunch?”

“I’m sorry but I can’t. I have something to do.”

“Oh…okay. See you later.”

Sehun stepped out of the classroom, leaving Tao alone. Tao squealed in delight. She definitely didn’t see that wrong. The dejected expression on Sehun after she rejected his offer was so epic. Her plan is finally working. She should continue her plan for a few more days to see Sehun’s reaction.

 

Sehun laid his head down on the cafeteria table. He just couldn’t believe that Tao had rejected his offer. He thought Tao would have jumped in delight, but he was wrong. Was Jongin right that Tao finally couldn't stand his cold behavior anymore? No, he refused to believe that. There is no way that Tao was really fed up with him.

“What is wrong with our maknae?” Baekhyun asked as he put his tray down on the table.

“He is sad that Tao rejected his offer to eat lunch with us.”

Sehun kicked Jongin’s leg, “Shut up!”

“You mean the panda like girl who constantly follows Sehun round? So did she finally come to her senses and dumps our cold and bratty maknae?”

“Baekhyun-hyung, not you too.”

Baekhyun laughed when he heard his whining escaping from Sehun’s lips. He yelped when someone hit his head. He turned his head to scold that person who dared to hit him, but his expression turned soft when that person was actually his girlfriend, Do Kyungsoon.

“Stop teasing Sehunnie.”

Baekhyun pouted before he continued to eat his lunch. He preferred not to argue with his girlfriend because he didn’t want to get another hit from Kyungsoon.

“Where is Chanmi-unnie? She's supposed be here by now.”

Jongin looked around the cafeteria for his girlfriend. He was started to worry about Chanmi when he was unable to spot his girlfriend. He let out sigh of relief when he saw Chanmi step into the cafeteria.

“Noona, why are you taking so long?” Jongin asked when Chanmi finally reached their table.

“I’m sorry, Jongin-ah. The basketball club advisor suddenly wanted to discuss the upcoming competition with me.”

Jongin then pulled Chanmi to sit on his lap. Chanmi blushed, but she was unable to object since Jongin is a very stubborn brat who does as he pleases.

“When is it going to be held?”

“The following month.”

“I will go and support you, noona.”

“Can you stop being so cheesy in front of me? I’m trying to eat my lunch here.”

“You’re just jealous that you can’t do the same with Tao.”

“Shut up!”

“I’m only stating the truth.”

“Hey, do you want to stop by the bakery where my cousin and her husband work? Maybe she could give us a free cake or some drinks.” Baekhyun tried to ease the atmosphere before the argument between Sehun and Jongin was bound to start.

“Sure, we don’t have problem with it.”

“Maybe you can ask Tao to join us if you want, Sehun.”

Sehun didn’t say anything. Baekhyun is right. He should try asking Tao even though he actually felt hesitant to invite Tao to hang out with him and his friends. But just the thought of spending more time with Tao changed his mind.

 

Tao quickly packed her things after the last bell rang. She raised her head when she heard steps approaching her table. She almost screamed with happiness when she realized that that person was actually Sehun. This is the second time that Sehun had approached her of his own will. Her plan was working too well.

“Yes?”

“Are you going anywhere after this? My friends and I are planning to go to the bakery shop where Baekhyun-hyung’s cousin works and you’re welcome to join us.”

“I’m sorry for rejecting you again. I have something important to do. Maybe next time.”

“Oh…okay…Then I should get going. My friends are waiting. See you tomorrow. Bye.”

“I’m so sorry, Sehunnie, but Gucci is much more important.” Tao thought sadly as she watched Sehun walk out of the classroom.

 

Tao was on her way to her mama's bakery shop. She stopped in her tracks when she spotted her dad stepping into a jewelry shop. Didn’t her dad say that he has at a court hearing today? So what is he doing inside a jewelry shop?

Something then clicked in her mind. Her mama’s birthday is coming up and her dad would always buy gifts for her even though she kept telling him that she didn’t need it. She smirked evilly. It seemed she didn’t have to beg her mama for her credit card after all.

 

Sehun frowned as he was trailing his friends from behind. Could they at least consider his feelings a little? Not only was he sad because Tao had rejected him for the second time, but he also had to watch his friends acting all lovey dovey in front of him. He groaned when he bumped into Jongin’s back.

“What the hell is wrong with you? Why did you suddenly stop walking?” Sehun rubbed his nose.

“Sehun-ah, isn’t that Tao?”

Sehun’s ears perked up at the mention of Tao, “Where?”

“There.” Jongin pointed his finger across the street.

Sehun quickly turned his head and his blood boiled in anger when he saw Tao was walking down the street with a handsome petite man who had his arm wrapped around Tao’s shoulder. Who the hell does that man thinks he is by touching Tao as he pleased?

“Now we know the reason why Tao has started to ignore you. It seems she has gotten herself a boyfriend.”

“Just keep your mouth shut, Kkamjong!” Sehun said angrily.

 

“Do we have our agreement? You will keep this from your mama and I will buy all the Gucci that you want.” Joonmyun still has his arm wrapped around Tao’s shoulder.

“Not only that, you’re also going to allowed me have boyfriend.”

“What!? No!”

“Fine, I will just tell mama that you had lied to her. Mama is definitely going to ask you to sleep on the couch tonight for lying to her.”

Joonmyun groaned. Why does he have to bump into his daughter while he was trying to search for the perfect gift for Kristina’s birthday? His daughter knows very well that Kristina doesn't like it when someone lies to her and she purposely used that fact to blackmail him. He should have forbidden her daughter from getting closer with his cousin’s wife because her daughter definitely learned it from Junghwa.

“You win. I’m not going to stop you for getting yourself a boyfriend.” Joonmyun raised his hand, as if he was surrendering.

“Yay!!!”

Tao then promply hugged her dad. She was so happy that her dad finally gave his permission until she realized that Sehun was watching from across the street with a jealous expression on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

Jongin was observing Sehun after he still wasn't saying anything. He knew that his best friend must be burning with jealousy right now judging by the angry expression on Sehun’s face.

“Sehun-ah, are you…”

Jongin was unable to finish his question when Sehun suddenly turned his body and ran away, leaving his friends behind. 

“Jonginnie, is Sehun okay?” Chanmi asked worriedly.

“I hope so. He must still be in shock to see his crush hugging another man.”

 

 

Tao hummed her favorite song as she stepped inside their condo. She stopped in her tracks and she gulped when her mama was glaring at her with her hands on her hips.

“Where have you been, young lady? Do you know what time it is right now?”

“8 p.m.” Tao muttered weakly.

“And?” Kristina raised her eyebrows.

“My curfew is 7.30 p.m.”

“Then why did you break the rule?”

“Yeobo, please don’t be mad at Taozi. She was with me.” Joonmyun said while carrying the shopping bags inside their condo.

“Why, was she with you? Didn’t you say that you had a court hearing today?”

“My court hearing has been postponed to next week. I was planning to give you a surprise, but I bumped into our princess and she dragged me into shopping with her.” Joonmyun prayed that his wife wouldn’t be able to detect his lie because he really didn’t want to sleep on the couch again.

“Gucci again?”

Joonmyun nodded his head.

“You’re pampering her too much, Joon.”

Joonmyun dropped all the shopping bags onto the floor and gave a signal to his daughter. Tao nodded her head, and she quickly grabbed her shopping bags before running towards her room to escape from her mama’s wrath.

Joonmyun wrapped his arms around his wife’s waist, “I pamper you a lot too, yeobo.” He then whispered inside Kristina’s ear, “Especially in bed.”

Kristina’s cheek turns slightly pink at her husband’s words. She slapped Joonmyun’s arm, “Go take bath. The dinner will be ready soon.”

“Okay.”

Joonmyun pecked Kristina’s lips gently before going towards their room. Kristina then walked towards her daughter’s room after she made sure that her husband had entered their room. She shook her head when Tao didn’t even close the door properly. She pushed the door gently and she almost laughed when she saw Tao trying to dress Candy, her daughter’s puppy.

“You even bought dog clothes for Candy?”

“I can’t help it. These clothes are so cute!” Tao squealed.

“Sooner or later, your daddy is going to bankrupt because you.” Kristina sat down on Tao’s queen sized bed.

“Mama, that's never going to happen!”

“Come here.” Kristina pats the empty space beside her.

Tao sighed before she got up from the floor. She then sat beside her mama while hoping that her mama wouldn’t lecture her again.

“Don’t be so tense. I’m not going to lecture you about your overspending habits. What I want to know is how your plan went. Did it work?”

Tao’s eyes glinted in delight, “Yes, it did! Sehunnie asked me to hang out twice! First, he asked me to eat lunch with him and the second time, he asked me to hang out with him and his friends. Unfortunately for him, I had to reject him, but his expression after I rejected him was so epic.”

Kristina chuckled at her daughter’s enthusiasm, “Slow down, honey. I know that you’re very happy that your plan worked.”

“Thank you, mama. Sehunnie finally paid attention to me.”

“You’re welcome. So what are you going to do next?”

“I’m planning to ignore him for one week, see how he will react.”

“Up to you darling.”

“Yeobo! Where did you put my track pants?”

“It is my cue to go. Your dad is calling me.” Kristina got up from the bed.

“Yeobo!”

“Yes, I’m coming!”

Kristina ran out of her daughter’s room while Tao can only shook her head. Her daddy can be really helpless sometimes without her mama.

 

 

Sehun punched the pillow angrily. He just refused to believe that his Tao already had boyfriend. He is definitely going to confront Tao tomorrow and ask her who is that petite man and what is her relationship with that petite man. Let just hoped that petite man isn’t really Tao’s boyfriend because he didn’t like sharing and Tao only belong to him.

 

Tao could feel that Sehun was glaring at her when she didn’t sit next to Sehun again, but she pretended that she didn’t notice and continue to read her novel. She was so focused with reading that she didn’t realize Sehun approaching her desk. She yelped when Sehun suddenly slammed his arms on her table.

“Can I ask a question?”

Most people would be scared by Sehun’s attitude, but not Tao. She thought that Sehun looked so hot right now. Is Sehun finally going to ask why was she is ignoring him?

“What is it?”

“Yesterday, I saw…”

Sehun stopped talking halfway through when his best friend walked into the classroom.

“Good morning, Sehun. Why are you glaring me like that?”

“Stupid, Kkamjong.”

Sehun then went back to his desk. He mentally made a note that he was going to kill his best friend after this. He was about to ask Tao about yesterday’s incident and get the answer, but Jongin decided to makes his appearance. He had no choice but to wait until lunch break to ask his question.

No words could describe how angry Sehun was at that moment. He tried to approach Tao during lunch, but Tao quickly ran out from the class as soon as the bell ring. However, he isn’t the type of person who gives up that easily. He tried to approach Tao after the last class, but she told him that she didn’t have time to talk as she was late before she grabbed her bag and ran out from the class.

This time, he wasn't going to let Tao leave without getting the answer that he wanted. Therefore, he decided to chase her, hoping that he would able to stop her. Much to his dismay, he saw Tao climb into a black car and the driver was none other than the man from yesterday. Again, he was burning with jealousy when the petite man kissed Tao’s cheek and she even giggled sweetly toward's the man.

 

 

 

“Sehun-ah, are you okay?” Kyungsoon asked when she saw that Sehun didn’t even touch his favorite cheese cake.

Sehun didn’t say anything. He just laid his head down on the table while trying to forget what had happened today. Yes, he admits that he is still in denial, but he really doesn’t want to accept the fact that Tao was finally fed up with his cold behavior and had gotten herself a boyfriend. Why did he have to be so full of himself? If only he confessed sooner, then Tao would probably be his by now and he wouldn’t be in such a mess.

“Is your friend okay, Baekie?” Junghwa asked in concern after she finished putting down their drinks on the table.

“Don’t worry about him, noona. He just had his heart broken.” Baekhyun yelped when Sehun suddenly kicked his leg under the table.

“Aww... Poor him. Today will be my treat then.”

“Thank you so much, noona!”

“You’re welcome. I just hope that your friend will finally get over his heartbreak.”

“Don’t worry, he will able to get through this.”

“No, you’re wrong. I don't think I’ll able to watch my Tao being stolen from me by another man who is much more handsome and richer than me.”

“Junghwa-ssi, can you tell me who that beautiful woman is?” Jongin asked while pointing his finger towards the tall blonde haired woman who was arranging the bread on the shelf.

Chanmi glared at Jongin, “Why do you want to know?”

Jongin gulped, “Don’t misunderstand, baby. It is just that woman seems so familiar, like I have seen her before.”

“She is my boss. Now I remember that her daughter is the same age as Jongin-ssi and Sehun-ssi. She even studies in the same high school. Maybe that is why she seems familiar. You may have bumped into her when she goes to pick up her daughter.”

Sehun quickly raised his head when he saw the same petite man step inside the shop. He watched as the petite man approached the tall blonde haired woman from behind. The blond haired woman yelped when the man grabbed her waist. She turned her head and she gasped again when her lips were claimed by her husband.

“Hey! Control yourself! There are teenagers here.” Junghwa yelled at the couple.

“You don’t have the right to talk when you and Minseok-oppa are the same.” Kristina tugged her husband’s hair gently, “What are you doing here, Joon?”

“I decided to stop by after sending our princess home.”

“You did go directly home and didn’t stop by anywhere, right?”

“Yes, I did. There aren’t Gucci sales today.

“Your princess and her Gucci obsessions.” Kristina shook her head.

“Well, I need to go back to work now.”

“Bye, see you at home later.”

Joonmyun pecked his wife’s lips again before leaving the shop. He smirked when he saw the dejected expression on some of the male customers’ face. He was purposely kissed his wife in front of the customers to show to them that Kristina is his and he was definitely not planning to share his wife.

“Sorry about that. My boss’s husband purposely does that since my boss keeps being hit on by some of the male customers.”

“What! He is married?” Sehun stood up abruptly.

“Sehun, sit back down.” Jongin tugged Sehun’s sleeve.

Sehun huffed angrily before he sat back down on his chair.

“Baekie, are you sure your friend is really okay?”

“Yes, he is.”

Baekhyun smiled reassuringly at his older cousin. He then gives a glare to Sehun to-behave-if-not-he-will-feel-his-wrath. Sehun gulped. Baekhyun learned aikido before and he still cherished his life.

 

 

Sehun grabbed Tao’s hand, “Follow me. I have something to talk about.”

“Oh…okay.”

Jongin got up from his chair to stop his best friend from committing a stupid act, but he sat back down when Sehun glared at him. He could only sigh as he watched Sehun dragging Tao out from the class. He hoped his best friend knew what he is doing.

 

 

Sehun pushed Tao to the wall before he pinned Tao’s arms with his to prevent Tao from escaping.

“Please just listen to me. Even though I know that I don't have any right to stop you. The man that you were seeing actually has a wife and a daughter who is the same age with us. He only played with your heart, so please break up with him before you get hurt.”

“Sehunnie, what are you talking about?” Tao titled her head.

“I saw it with my own eyes! The petite man was kissing a tall blond haired woman inside a bakery shop!”

Something finally clicked into Tao’s mind.

“Is that bakery shop named Lavender?”

“Yes, how did you know?”

“Well, that petite man is my dad and that tall blond haired woman is my mom. I’m their 16 years old daughter. I shouldn’t have blurted out to daddy about mama being hit on by the male customers.”

“What? That petite man was actually your dad? But he is such a handsome and young looking man.”

“Where did you think I got my beauty from? It comes from my parents.” Tao then smirked when she realize something, “You were being jealous, aren’t you?”

“Yes, I was. I was so scared that you were going to be stolen from me by someone else. I admit that at first you were quite annoying because you couldn’t stop bothering me and following me around, but you somehow managed to charm me with your adorable antics. I was just being too obsessed with pride…”

Sehun stopped his words halfway when Tao pressed their lips together.

“Hush…you talked too much, Sehunnie. All you need to do is tell me that you like me too.”

Sehun smiled, “Yes, I do like you very much.” Sehun then grabs the back of Tao’s neck before he pressed their lips together again.

~~Omake~~

“Just a warning, I’m a very possessive man. So don’t allow men to touch you. You’re mine.” Sehun wrapped his arms around his girlfriend’s waist possessively.

“You too! You mustn’t allow women to touch you.”

“Your wish will be my command, princess.” Sehun said. He then leans down and claims Tao’s lips for the third time, something which now seems addictive to him.


	4. Bonus Chapter

“Hunnie-ah…”

“Yes?”

Tao pouted when her boyfriend didn’t even bother to turn his head. She hated it Sehun didn’t give his attention to her especially when she had something important to tell Sehun. She took the comic from Sehun’s hands and threw it to the floor. She then sat on her boyfriend’s lap. She would have chuckled when she saw Sehun’s shocked expression, but she managed to withhold it since she had something important to say.

“Baby, what are you doing?” Sehun tried his best to keep his façade since they are still inside the class and he need to protect his cold prince’s reputation.

“Hunnie-ah, I want you to come to my mama’s bakery shop this Saturday. My parents are going to celebrate their 17 years wedding anniversary. They asked me to invite you since they want to meet you.” Tao said as she purposely grinded Sehun’s lap, know what it do to her boyfriend.

“Sure…I will come.” Sehun nervously said. He prayed hard that he able to control his boner.

“Yes!!!” Tao then whispered in Sehun’s ear, “You’re such naughty boy, Sehunnie.”

Tao smirked mischievously before she got off from Sehun’s lap. Sehun groaned as he stared at his pants. He quickly got up from his chair and ran out from the class, ignoring his girlfriend’s booming laughter. He only want to go to toilet fast to take care his boner problem.

Lesson to self: Never ignore Tao again when she was trying to talk to you.

 

Sehun stared at the bakery shop nervously. What was he thinking by making promise to Tao that he will be here today? Oh ya, his mind was busy thinking something else at that time. A very pervert thought that related his girlfriend. He quickly shook his head to chase that thought away. There no need for him to get boner when he was still standing in the middle of street.

Maybe he should just lie to Tao that he was sick which made him unable to come today. He isn’t ready to meet Tao’s parents yet since they only had been dating for three month. He was too deep with his thought until he didn’t realize the door was being pushed and a long raven hair girl stepped out from the shop.

“Hunnie?”

Sehun snapped out from his reverie. His jaws almost drop to the ground after he raised his head. His girlfriend looks very beautiful right now. Tao was wearing a white dress that reached her knees and she even had let her long hair down. He mentally thank god for giving him such a beautiful girlfriend.

“Hunnie, are you okay?”

“I’m fine. You look more beautiful today.”

Tao giggled shyly. She then grabbed Sehun’s hand, “Let us go inside! My parents just can’t wait to meet you.”

Sehun gulped. He had forgotten about his problem and now he didn’t have the chance to escape. Tao then dragged her boyfriend inside the bakery shop. She stopped her steps when she accidentally bumped into a boy. She quickly let go of Sehun’s hand and kneel down to face the boy.

“Ming-chai, Jie is very sorry. Jie didn’t saw you just now. Jie didn’t hurt you right?”

The boy shook his head. He got up from the floor when he heard his name being yelled at. He quickly ran toward a pregnant woman who was holding a tray.

“Lao kong!”

“Yes, lao po?” A very feminine man quickly approached his wife. His eyes widened when he saw his son standing beside his wife whom he been searching almost an hour.

“Why is Ming-chai alone? You were supposed to take care of him so that he wouldn’t cause any trouble.”

“I did, but you know how Ming-chai is.”

The pregnant woman then hand the tray to her husband, “Take this and goes put it on the table. I’ll take care of Ming-chai instead.”

“Yes, lao po.”

“The feminine man is my Uncle Luhan who is my mama’s step brother while the pregnant woman is Aunty Yixin. The boy that I bumped into just now is their 5 years old son, Lu Ming. They are currently expecting second child which going to be girl.” Tao explained while pointing her finger toward the couple.

“Ahh…I see.” Sehun replied meekly. “I really should rejected Tao in the first place. Not only that I’m going to meet her parents, but also her whole relatives.”

“Taozi-ah…”

Tao turned her head. She smiled when she saw her parents coming toward them. “Mama! Daddy!”

Sehun gulped nervously when Joonmyun and Kristina approached them. “Oh god! I’m still not ready yet! Should I pretend that I’m sick and run out from here?”

“This guy beside you must your boyfriend?” Kristina asked as she scanned Sehun from head to toe. No wonder her daughter falls in love with Sehun. He was very handsome guy after all.

Tao nodded her head eagerly.

“Hi, I’m Kristina. This is my husband, Joonmyun. We’re Tao’s parents. Nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you, Mrs. Kim.” Sehun bowed his head. He gulped again when Joonmyun was glaring at him. If look can kill, he will be death by now.

“Just call me aunty will do. I’m so sorry that we can’t talk long since we need to go greet other guests.”

Kristina then dragged her husband, leaving the couple behind. She needed to bring her husband far away from her daughter and her boyfriend before her husband loses his control and start attacking Sehun. Joonmyun and his daughter’s complex is really started to irritated her .

“Your father seems didn’t like me. He keeps glaring at me all the time.” Sehun voiced out his displeasure at Joonmyun’s attitude toward him.

“My dad actually have daughter’s complex. That’s why he didn’t like it when boys approached me.”

“Was that supposed to make me feel better? It didn’t because I definitely going to die in Mr. Kim’s hand for dating his precious daughter!”

“Hunnie-ah, please don’t take it to heart with my dad’s behavior. He will slowly warm up to you.” Tao held her boyfriend’s hand.

Sehun then smiled reassuringly at Tao, “Well, I don’t mind dying as long as I can with my baby panda.”

“May I get your attention?” A chubby looking man suddenly yelled.

“Oh, that’s Uncle Minseok. He is my dad’s cousin. The woman who is standing behind him is his wife, Aunty Junghwa.”

“How old is your uncle because as far as I know, Junghwa-ssi is only 26 years old.”

“Uncle Minseok is actually 36 years old. It doesn’t matter that they have large age gap between them. The most important thing is that they love each other.”

“You’re right.” Sehun replied before he turned to face Minseok and Junghwa, wondering what announcement that they want to make.

“I’m sorry for disturbing your anniversary party, Suho-ah. It is just that I have something important to announce. Junghwa is…”

“I’m pregnant!” Junghwa yelled cheerfully before her husband even can finish his words. Minseok can only shake his head at his wife’s behavior.

Few seconds later, the crowd starts gathering the couple. Words of congratulations being threw toward the new parents. Tao then lays her head on Sehun’s shoulder as she watched the scene in front of her.

“Hunnie, do you think we can become just like my parents, my uncles and my aunties?

“What do you mean, baby?” Sehun asked as he caressed Tao’s long hair gently.

“I want our love to last forever just like them too.”

“We definitely will, baby.”

Sehun kissed Tao’s temple making Tao smile. Yes, she start to believe their love will definitely last forever too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of this story.  
> Hope you all will enjoy reading.  
> Thanks


End file.
